A wake-up apparatus, which controls illumination light to increase brightness gradually from a time before preset wake-up time for waking up a sleeper from sleeping smoothly by gradually making the sleep of the person light, is proposed conventionally.
A conventional wake-up apparatus, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei 07-318670, for example, increases illuminance on a face of a sleeper from 0 to 200 lx gradually by lighting a low-light intensity lighting unit which is disposed at a position from which the face of the sleeper cannot be lit directly from a time before 30 to 60 minutes of a wake-up time the sleeper desires, and subsequently, increases the illuminance on the face of the sleeper gradually by lighting a high-light intensity lighting unit which is disposed at a position from which the face of the sleeper can be lit directly from a time before 5 to 10 minutes of the wake-up time, and the illuminance of the face of the sleeper is increased over 2000 lx 1 minutes before the wake-up time. By making up a condition from predawn to daylight artificially, comfortable wake-up can be provided in view of the biological rhythm.
FIG. 8 shows a configuration of the above mentioned conventional wake-up apparatus. The conventional wake-up apparatus 10 is a stand-type one which is disposed on a bedside of a sleeper, and has a first lighting device 12 which is disposed on an upper face of a main frame 11, and second lighting devices 13 which are provided at front ends of two arms 14 standing up from the main frame 11. The first lighting device 12, which emits low illuminance light, emits lights all around with using an incandescent lamp as a light source, and it is disposed at a position so that the output light does not irradiate a face of the sleeper directly. On the other hand, the second lighting devices 13, which emit middle illuminance light and high illuminance light, have directivity given by fluorescent lamps as light sources and reflection umbrellas. In addition, the face of the sleeper can be irradiated directly by adjusting directions of arms 14 and the reflection umbrellas.